Double Cross
"Double Cross" is the twenty-third episode of Justice League Action. Summary When the Penguin puts out a contract on Two-Face, Batman uses the opportunity to try to catch the hitman, Deadshot, but will erratic Plastic Man and Firestorm be a help or a hindrance? Featuring Story The Penguin is in his lair and rages against Two-Face who has stolen the proceeds of a heist that had been intended to be split between them. Penguin speaks to someone on the telephone and instructs them to bring Two-Face to him alive but warns that Batman currently holds him. The other person reassures that he will bring him Two-Face and identifies himself as Deadshot. Batman has Two-Face held in a motel room and needs the support of reliable members of the Justice League - but has to make do with Plastic Man and Firestorm instead. Batman already seems to know Deadshot's plan and intends to capture him by using a double of Two-Face as bait and also leaking details of their movements. After some trial and error, Plastic Man manages to imitate the criminal and he and Batman drive away in the Batmobile leaving Firestorm to guard the real Two-Face. The latter continually bickers with the two opposite sides of his personality and the bad side asks gullible Firestorm to open a window which he does. Having already freed himself from his restraints, Two-Face hits Firestorm from behind, knocks him out and escapes. As the Batmobile speeds along the streets, Deadshot shoots at it with an RPG from high up on a building and misses but a second shot causes the Batmobile to career out of control and crash. Batman and Plastic Man abandon it and run through the streets pursued by Deadshot. In a warehouse, Deadshot corners the pair and comes to blows with Batman, and the latter is temporarily overcome, allowing Deadshot to close in on the supposed Two-Face. When he shoots a tranquiliser dart, Plastic Man allows it to pass through a hole in his chest and, with the deception exposed, Deadshot flees, throwing a bomb. Batman returns to save his colleague from the blast. He also learns of the escape of the real Two-Face from Firestorm. Having taken a police car, Two-Face speeds his way to the train station where the stolen loot is hidden in a luggage locker, but Deadshot spots him from a rooftop (with his special eye?) and follows. As Two-Face, now in the station with the money, is hit by a tranquiliser dart, Deadshot is intercepted by Batman (who also knew where the loot was?) and a lengthy struggle ensues. Successively, Plastic Man and Firestorm intervene to save Batman but are swept aside and the combat continues. As Deadshot retrieves a lost gun and aims to finish Batman, the gun transforms into Plastic Man who wraps around the villain and captures him, much to the appreciation of Batman. Notes In the DVD release, this is also episode 23 but comes between Inside Job and Battle for the Bottled City. Gallery Category:Episodes